Xmen: Kitty Pryde's story after the future
by Brittany-Turner
Summary: Some of us have seen the Newest version of Xmen the show, so I'm going to tell you all about Kitty Pryde's story so if you want to know what happens, go ahead and read it. if you dont mind, please read and review.


X-Men: Kitty Pryde's story after the Future

Hi, my name is Katherine "Kitty" Genevieve Pryde. My father is Magnus Xavier, and my uncle is Professor Charles Xavier. I was adopted and I now life in the institute for "gifted" children. I have many different "gifts" one is my ability to phase through solid objects, I can sometimes see the future, I am my own time traveler so I can go to a different time if needed, but I can only do so alone, and I have a lot of my father's power as well. Now do you want to hear what happened in my life _after_ I went to the future to stop my father's evil plan? Well if you do, then sit back and relax because I'm going to tell it to you anyway!

My story begins by the old construction sight near Bayside. "Katherine, are you ready to battle your old team mates, the x-men," Magneto asked questioningly.

With a long sigh I said, "Yes, Father, I am ready," I said sharply. In front of us stood the x-men, and when I walked out I notice a ripple of shock run across everyone's faces.

Professor Xavier started saying something through my head, "Kitty, what are you doing on his side? I thought you were on ours. Were we not good enough for you or something?"

My mind response came as, " No, Professor, you all were great to me, but this is just something I must do here and now. I'm still on your side. When Magneto gives me the first sign to attack I want you to send Kirt at me. Magneto doesn't know Kirt is my weakness, but he is. Make sure Kirt fights with me for like ten minutes then suddenly gets sweet, make him wing it I wouldn't know what to have him do. After Kirt gets sweet I wont really know what's going on so, as cruel as this may sound I want EVERYONE to attack me. I'll act like I am dead, but I swear I will not die, I promise."

"Alright Kitty, I hope you know what you are doing. Everyone knows the plan now. Be careful, strong and brave," Professor said a little afraid for my safety.

"Katherine, it is time. Attack now," Magneto yelled as I sprung into action.

"Professor get Kirt out here now," I screamed in my head towards Professor Xavier.

….POOF…. " Jeez Kirt I figured you would be the first to get revenge on me," I screamed.

"Yeah, well at least I have the guts to fight you," Kirt said diving at me. He and I fought for a while until the two of us were up in the air. I was as if time itself had stopped when Kirt had grabbed my arm and jerked me to the ground and said, "You know what Kitty? I LOVE YOU!" I was stunned, I seriously didn't know what to do. My legs felt like jelly and then as I realized my plan was working I braced myself for the impact of the X-men's power against me. Jean lifted me up in the air with her mind, Evan shot me in the shoulder with a thick spike, Scott had nailed me in the gut with a laser beam, Rouge had drained my powers leaving me in a short coma, and the Jean let me drop from the air. By then Magneto had finally paid attention and rand over to my side and wailed, "You fools! Why did you do that? I cant believe you really killed her!" By then there were hot tears flowing down Magneto's cheeks.

"Why do you even care," Scott asked looking at Magneto who was hovering over my body.

Magneto stood up and said coolly, "She was my daughter." Another ripple of shock ran across the X-men's faces.

"Xavier! This is it you fool! Kill me here and now while you have your chance, or it will be all of you to die the slowest and most painful death that is possible to be done," Magneto screamed at Xavier.

"Well you heard him, together we will vanquish him, now do it X-men," Professor Xavier said folding his hands together. At that the X-men stepped forward and vanquished the terror that had threatened them for so long ago to turn the humans against the mutants, and which he temporarily succeeded. The only one who did not join in on that was Kirt. Kirt was still over my body, shortly after I lifted my head a little and my eyes cracked open a little and I said, " I love you too, you blue elf." then my head fell back down again.

Kirt started to panic and he was saying, "Oh God, Kitty please oh please don't die one me!"

"You crazy elf, I didn't intend on doing that. I'm just weak that's all. Not to mention exhausted as well," I said humorously. The next day I had finally sat up and noticed I was in the institute's hospital and Kirt hadn't left my sight for a minute. I glanced at my shoulder and noticed it was caked in blood from when Evan shot me in the arm with his spikes and my gut hurt since that's where Scott hit me with his laser. I couldn't help but muffle a giggle. "I hadn't realized how much pain I was in, sheesh!"

Kirt just smiled and said, I'm just glad to see you up."

"I think I feel better, well at least enough to get out of this room," I said laughing. The following day I was out and about playing touch football with Kirt.

"Kitty sure is spending a lot of time with Kirt now isn't she? She kind of reminds me of you and I, Scott," Jean said watching the two of us run around.

"You're right Jean. I think its great that Kirt _finally _told Kitty how he felt. I'm glad the two of them are in love," Scott said putting his hand on Jean's waist.

"You both are right, I just hope Halfpint and the Elf can keep their heads on when trouble lurks," Mr. Logan remarked.

Overhearing, I walked over and said, " Mr. Logan, you wont have to worry about that, because I do have control over that such thing."

"That's what I'm worried about Halfpint. Just keep it under control," Mr. Logan said as calmly as possible.

Later in the afternoon it was time for practice in the danger room. that's when Professor Xavier rolled up behind me in his wheel chair and said, "Kitty I don't think you should go in for training today, you are still very weak."

I looked at him a moment before I said, "No, Professor! I am going through with this. If I can handle all the power of yesterday pressed against me and live then I think I can handle the danger room!"

"Alright Kitty if you insist. Do be careful though," Professor said backing away.

All the X-men entered the danger room and Scott started giving orders, "Kitty, take him by surprise by the bottom, Kirt you take the element of surprise from the top, Evan hit him on his left, Rouge you go with Kitty and hit him on his right, I'll shoot him from the front and Storm you hit him from the back with a tornado." So we obeyed his orders.

Professor came up and said, "Well done X-men! Now next person we encounter in battle the routine should work wonderfully. That will be all continue with you weekend."

"Hey Kitty are you ready for school tomorrow, I mean you haven't been to school for a year or so now," Kirt asked walking up to me.

"Technically, I did attend one of Magneto's fighting schools in the future. I acquired some new fighting techniques and all, but I will be glad to see Lance. Not that I hate hanging out with you Kirt, but I mean he _is_ my boyfriend that's all," I said walking down t he hall.

Kirt stopped in his tracks and I turned around puzzled and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Kitty, you better sit down." I shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Kitty, Lance is… dead."

"Wha…What," I wailed, "He.. He can't be!" After Kirt said that I ran out the front door, down the institute stairs, through the gates, up the road and stopped at Lance's place. When I got there, Toad opened the door and I asked, " Hey Toad, is Lance around."

Toad's eyes widened and he said, " No Kitty. Hasn't anyone told you? Lance is dead.

"Yes, someone mentioned that, but I didn't want to believe it. What truly happened, I mean how did he die," I stammered.

"He missed you so much, and the X-men told him you were in the future and you may never return, well if you did you may not have been alive, so he supposedly went out and killed himself," Toad said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for your help Toad," I said on my way back down the drive way. Once I got to the drive way my head was spinning uncontrollably and I blacked out, and the next thing I knew was I had woke up on Toad's couch with an ice pack on my head and Toad was standing beside me, "Toad may I ask what in the world happened?"

"Uh, you passed out and knocked your head on the cement, pretty stinking hard if I may add," Toad said removing the ice pack.

"Well that'll explain my headache. Well I suppose I best be going… Ah crap! I'm late for school! Thank you for everything, Toad. I owe you big time for that," I said giving Toad a hug.

"Well I believe the hug should cover your debt," Toad said watching me leave, "By the way I wouldn't go to school you may still be dizzy or even have a concussion. If I were you, which I am not, I would just go home."

"Alright, I'll just go home then," I said walking carefully down the drive way just in case I passed out again and headed


End file.
